Unexpected Someone
by Hedwig466
Summary: It is a new year at Hogwarts. Everything is perfect. But when a series of events occur, two people realize they may not be living in the world they want to. ABANDONED..for now
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He entered the cabin warily, jumping inside when a couple of first years came screaming down the hall. Shaking his head, wondering what the world was coming to, he sat down next to the window. He watched the station become less and less crowded as more people boarded the train. People passed by in the corridor, wondering what _he_ was doing _alone_ in a cabin. A few chatting sixth years made their way in, and stopped. They weren't sure where to sit. Sit with _him_ and risk being ridiculed, or sit away, and risk being asked why he wasn't good enough to sit near them. They weren't sure what to do until the redhead girl came in, sat down across from him, and after giving him a dirty look, invited the three other sixth years to sit with her. He looked at his letter again.

_Hello,_

_You are formally _

_invited to join many others and I in _

_the third cabin for a meeting. Please, do not_

_bring your friends. This is strictly a private meeting. _

_We do not want any people potentially listening_

_to our meeting. Beverages will be provided;_

_do not bring anything. Your luggage_

_will be taken care of. Sincerely, _

_Professor Slughorn,_

_Potions_

Then She came in. She never even looked in his direction until she noticed the crowded bench. She had a serious dilemma. To sit near him repulsed her beyond belief, but there was no room on the other seat. The redhead looked up and greeted her. He moved over, and smirking patted the seat beside him when he saw her trying to find a space. After giving him a disgusted look, she squeezed in next to the redhead, despite the lack of room. Pansy Parkinson stepped in, and batted her eyelashes at him. He finally rolled his eyes and moved over.

Watching their little episode, she raised her eyebrows at him and smirked. He only glared in response, and she glared back. The sixth years and Pansy slowly began to stop talking, focusing their attention to watch the glaring contest in place. It broke up when Slughorn came in, and noticing the tight space, expanded the cabin with a flick of his wand, allowing more sixth years and even a few seventh years in behind him. He continued to conjure a table with chairs around it and gestured for everyone there to sit around it. Putting his bags at his seat at the head of the table, he closed the sliding door and sat down.

* * * * * * *

"Now," he said, taking off his jacket. "I am absolutely positive that you," eyeing each child-especially Draco- "think you are here because you are lucky enough to be a member of the 'Slug Club.'" _Maybe everyone else, _thought Hermione, looking around the room. _But there's no way _he_ could be in the club and not Harry. _She smirked when she saw Slughorn eyeing Draco. He rolled his eyes at Hermione when he saw her watching the exchange, but she made a point of looking away. "Well you're not." Her best friend Ginny turned to Hermione questioningly_. We aren't? _she asked Hermione, eyes widening. Hermione shook her head, and gave a little smile, telling her to just wait. Slughorn began to search through his bags for something. He always seems to have misplaced something.

Hermione smiled again, loving when she and Ginny had conversations like that. Ever since her second year, Hermione and Ginny were best friends. They knew everything there was to know about each other, and seemed to always know what the other was thinking, just like now. She thought of all the times they had been there for each other, remembering all of the things that happened last year. Suddenly, her face fell. Ginny, who had been watching her out of the corner of her eye, turned to face her. Unsurprisingly, Ginny knew what she was thinking. She put her hand on her arm, warning her. _Not now, _she begged noticing Hermione's eyes beginning to mist over. "Mione," she whispered, shaking her friends shoulder. "Mione!" Hermione straightened, still a little distant, and shook her head as if to get rid of the images running through her head. She was too preoccupied to notice Draco staring at her with a mix of curiosity and amusement. "Sorry," she whispered to Ginny. "I just-" she stopped talking when she noticed Slughorn sit up with a piece of paper in his hand, looking pleased with himself. Draco whispered to Pansy, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Went through all that trouble for nothing, didn't even think about using magic." Hermione glared at him again, her eyes beginning to hurt from having to glare so much. Next time, she decided, she would sit on the same side as him but far enough away so that she wouldn't have to look at him. She knew what he was thinking. He was probably thinking Slughorn must have come from a Muggle family, or semi-Muggle at least to not be used to using _"Accio." _Slughorn glared too, most likely not knowing why he was glaring. But it _was_ Malfoy, wasn't it? _Cause enough to glare, at least_ he thought.

"Sir?" Hermione asked, leaning forward. "Sir," she tried again and Slughorn blinked a few times when he realized he was "Sir." He put the paper down and folded it in half. "Yes Miss Granger, what is it?" he asked, looking a little less angry and a little more interested now that she was talking.

"Wouldn't it-" she couldn't do it. "Wouldn't it have been easier to, er, summon it?" He blinked a few times, looking a little dazed. "Why yes, Ms. Granger. I suppose it would have been, wouldn't it?" He smiled at her and Malfoy, unsurprisingly glared at her. "Anyway," he said, picking up speed. "You are not here for my group, but I just said that didn't I?" After receiving a few slow nods, he continued. "No. You are here, because you have all either been chosen to be prefects, or Head pupils. Let's sort this out now shall we?" He looked at his paper. "any seventh years please stand up." Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and five others stood up. "Now let's see.. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, you are the two Slytherin heads.... Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas, you are our Gryffindor heads..." This aroused a small cheer from behind Hermione. She turned and grinned at Ginny who was the one doing the clapping. Mockingly, she put her hands under her legs and bit her lip to stop. Slughorn continued until Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw both had their heads. They had to then say an oath that was handed out to each of them.

_I, [insert name here] promise to be the best head boy/girl for Gryffindor/Slytherin/Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw I can be. I promise to perform my duties willingly, and understand what these duties may be, be they anything from battling Dementors or Death Eaters-_ Malfoy rolled his eyes at this- _or offering advice to first years. I understand that I must be calm in tough situations and ready to take action as well. I am ready for my Seventh Year at Hogwarts. _

Slughorn continued to speak after they were finished. "I also have your patrolling schedules here. Alright..." he began searching for another paper. Hermione turned to Ginny. "Wouldn't it be just my luck if I got stuck with Malfoy?" Ginny gasped in faux-horror. Slughorn straightened up. "Er, alright let's see here. Ms. Parkinson you'll be with Mr. Thomas. Alright... Mr. Malfoy, yes. You'll be with Ms. Granger...Now please note students; these will be your patrolling partners for the year." Hermione felt the world spin. _All year?_ she thought. _How could I be with-_she couldn't' think his name. After the arrangements were read, the sixth years clapped politely, and then stood up themselves to be anointed prefects. Ginny gave Hermione a concerned look before standing up. When their names were read off, Hermione returned the favor by cheering for Ginny, but much more quietly than Ginny had. After they took the oath, everyone sat back down and was handed out dark blue bowls and cups. They were instructed to tap their wands to them, and whatever they wanted to eat or drink would appear. "This should be interesting," said Ginny, pulling out her wand. "Even _I_ don't know what I want." Hermione laughed, and pleased that she amused her friend, Ginny tapped her bowl and found she had wanted pretzels. "Who knew?" she asked. Hermione tapped her cup, and was not surprised when coffee appeared, with already the right amount of cream and milk already in it. The cup had even, for her convenience, transformed into a mug. She wasn't very hungry though, so her bowl gave her a few purplish red grapes. She picked at them silently.

Draco leaned over to her and Ginny across the table. The conversations around them were pretty loud, and Hermione guessed that whatever he was about to say was reserved for that reason specifically. Most likely the less witnesses the better. "Hey, Granger. Not even at Hogwarts yet and you're already kissing up. Must be pretty bad at home to need _that_ much attention, huh?" Beside him, Pansy giggled, but he ignored her. He stared at Hermione, waiting for her to curse him or even reply. Hermione glared at him, hard, but she was thinking of other things. Thinking of her dramatic summer, filled with fights, tears, and eventually, a file for divorce between her parents. "Hmm?" he asked, trying to get her attention. He waited for a reply, sure one was coming by how red Hermione's face was getting. He was caught off guard when Harry appeared behind Hermione, his wand in Malfoy's face. He sat back, smirking. Hermione and Ginny both stood up to greet him. Ginny hugged him and she did too, whispering "Thanks." "No problem," he replied. Three other seventh years came in, and after telling Ginny he'd be back in a minute, he and the other three went up to Slughorn. He looked up when he saw them approaching. "Professor-" Harry started. "Ah, yes. Hello Mr. Potter. Welcome to our party. I see you all got my invitation." Harry and the others nodded. Slughorn clanked his fork against his own cup and when the room became silent, he smiled grandly. "Attention! Please, will you welcome our new (and old) Quidditch captains of this year!" The room clapped, and Slughorn made four more chairs appear. Patting the seat next to him, he said, "Harry, Harry my boy. How was your summer? Good I hope?" Harry smiled but did not sit down. "Yes sir, it was fine. Actually Sir, I was wondering if I could sit with..." He gestured towards Hermione and Ginny. "Oh, alright. If you must," Slughorn said. "I guess I'll have to wait until our first Slug Club meeting then." He waved Harry away, and put on his best smile to listen to more tales of the summer from people he clearly did not want to talk to.

* * * * * * *

Harry sat down in between Hermione and Ginny. "I missed you," Ginny said, smiling shyly. "I missed you too," he said. They started talking about their summers. Hermione smiled when she was looked at for an opinion, but wasn't really a part of the conversation. She wasn't offended though; her mind wandered on to other things. Things like last year.....

No. She wouldn't think about it now. She couldn't risk crying in front of her friends- or enemies. Yet it was so hard not to. Especially when your friends were busy with their own conversations and her enemies, or enemy, rather was smirking at her from across the table. "Alright, what do you _want_ Malfoy," she hissed. "Relax, Granger." came the reply. "I was only going to apologize-"

"Apologize!" Hermione felt her face heating. "How could you _possibly_ apologize for what you said to me? Isn't it enough you harass me every day during school? Were not even at school _yet_ and already you're-" she was cut off when she realized Ginny had moved to sit on her other side and her and Harry both put their hands on her shoulders. She instinctively reached for her wand, but Harry was too fast and caught her hand before she could hex him into the next cabin. "You had all better get your clothes on, we will be arriving shortly," said Slughorn oblivious to the drama that had been unfolding. "I will see you all later." All of the students stood up at once; Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco seemed to be the only ones left. Hermione walked to the back of their compartment, which had been returned to its original size. She crouched down and picked her bags up from under the seat. When she was ready to leave, she walked back to Harry and Ginny, who were now holding hands. She winked at Ginny; she loved making Ginny blush. She giggled, and for the first time all day, felt excited. Ron was waiting for her outside, so she quickened her step, almost bursting. Ginny smiled slyly at her, reading her thoughts. Harry put his arm around each of them, and as they made their way to the door, Draco cleared his throat. She turned, and her friends kept walking for a moment, before Harry realized she wasn't with them. Ginny walked away, with a nod from Harry, promising to see him later. Ron had walked up to the door, and sat on the steps of the train. Harry turned to see her standing, wearily, with her arms crossed gazing at him with hatred Harry didn't know was possible.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, letting the impatience and dislike into her voice. _He knows I hate him,_ Hermione thought. _I'm not going to pretend to be nice_. "I don't have all day, I-"

"Yeah, yeah I know," he interrupted. "Your boyfriend is waiting for you."

"What do you _want_?" she repeated, trying and failing not to blush. He was silent for a moment, ginning.

"All I want to know is why you, Hermione Granger, can't seem to go more than five minutes without either being the center of attention, or just stare into space and cry. It's like you're _two,_ Hermione." He waited- smiling- for a reply. She looked like she was about to explode, and instead, she burst into tears. Harry, without a word, wrapped Hermione into a hug, and began to walk away, shaking his head. He turned.

"It's hard to believe, Malfoy, that you, of all people would have nothing better to do than pick on my best friend. Shouldn't you be off with _your_ girlfriend? Or is she even your girlfriend? You didn't seem too pleased to sit next to her at the table. Is she just annoying? Or is she not pure-blood enough for you?" He turned, and still with his arm around Hermione walked off the train. Hermione sniffed, and the tears kept coming. Her eyes never left Malfoy's until he was out of sight.

She was still crying when they reached Ron, and only began to calm down on the boats back to Hogwarts. It was going to be a long year, she was sure of that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP. That's J.K Rowling's job. **

**A/N- Hey guys! This is really knew to me.**

**I hope you like the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

_Harry's POV_

It's almost Christmas break. It's the last week. I don't know what to think. Ron is constantly complaining about all of the tests we have this week, and why can't we all relax, and Hermione is complaining back that no matter what it is important to keep studying- _because_ we only have one week left.

Those two are so sweet. Even though they fight continuously. It drives me insane though. It's a little awkward tough, especially when they're fighting. It gets worse though- because I usually end up siding with Hermione. Take today, for example. They were fighting about the dumbest thing, too!

We were at Hogsmeade, the three of us. We decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. We were having a fine time until it came time to order. Ron ordered chicken for us all, without even thinking. He didn't remember that Hermione was a vegetarian. Worse than that- He didn't remember that it was Hermione's birthday. _That_ I understand Hermione being mad. But the fight began because of the chicken. He got offended because she ordered broccoli cheddar soup and didn't touch the chicken. Well.

I have never seen a Wesley madder- not even his mother. It was shocking. He stood up and screamed at her because she didn't touch the thing she doesn't eat. She started crying, and saying that maybe if he remembered she was a vegetarian there wouldn't be a problem in the first place. Then he called her a female dog. THAT was uncalled for. Really, really uncalled for.

Ginny didn't help though. She was at another table with Lavender and the Patil twins. She and her friends came over and all gave Hermione presents. She started crying again. I told Ginny what happened while Ron went for a walk. We all sat with her until she was done crying. It's really sad. All this year she's been crying a lot. She'll stare into space and start to cry. I wonder what she thinks about. Ginny says she's thinking about everything that happened last year. I can understand. She went through a lot. She was pulled out of school almost all of October because her parents were fighting and her mother moved out of their house for a while. At school, we all each wrote letters to her mother to let her come back to school. According to Hermione, that made her even angrier. She did let Mione come back though, when she "realized Hermione had friends." We still don't know what that means.

I hate to be taking her side again, but Ron really messed up today. I'm supposed to side with him for everything, because he's my mate, but I don't agree that it was "only her birthday." She became a qualified witch today. 17. That's the age when you can use magic untraced. This should have been her best birthday ever. Even Neville, who doesn't know _anything,_ knew. He's not dumb, he's just clueless.

I really hope those two make up soon. I don't know -nor do I want to- what it would be like to have two best friends who aren't speaking. It's happened before, but this is worse.

Last week was awful too. But at least they weren't fighting. Mione had patrol that week. Yes, with Malfoy. He's such a- never mind.

I can't tell you about it now. I have a date with Ginny at Hogsmeade.

* * * * * * *

_Ginny's POV_

Poor Mione. My brother can be such an $$. Wow. Well, I guess he deserved that language after what he did to Mione. He forgot her birthday AND the fact that she was a vegetarian. AND he called her a.... you know what he called her. IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE PLACE!! Everyone was staring at her. I don't know what they were thinking. Harry was sooo sweet. He was hugging her and saying it was okay, and I just felt so lucky to have him!!

Then- I haven't even told Harry this yet. I know I can't tell Mione. Not yet, anyways. Harry would kill him the first chance he gets. While Harry and Lavender sat with Mione, I went to pay our bill. Malfoy came up behind me. He asked me what it was all about. I told him to get lost. Then he said- and I quote- "She really needs to get her act together. She can't seem to hold down a boyfriend for more than a week at a time. I wonder what their issue is." That got me really mad. I said that she was going through a lot right now, and Ron was being a git, forgetting her birthday AND the fact that she doesn't eat meat. I said more than I needed to- I know, I shouldn't have. That's the other reason why I didn't tell anyone yet. That got him interested though. I could tell. He looked really surprised, and then covered it with a smile. THAT scared me. Not a smirk, or a sneer, but a smile. I think he was having a muscle spasm. He handed me this note- he told me not to open it, but to deliver it to Harry. I don't want to. I need to know what's inside. He said if I opened it, he would know. How could he? Just one peek may not

* * * * * * *

_Ron's POV_

What is going on?? Everyone's in the hospital wing, crowded around a bed I can't see. Who's in it? Harry? Ginny? Herm-

I can't think about it. Everyone is here- all of Gryffindor. At least, all the sixth and seventh years. Okay, so no one much younger than us. That scares me even more. That makes it all the more likely it is someone I know-

Okay, they see me now. Or at least, Lavender, the twins, and Neville do. They wave to me, to come up front.

It's Ginny. I can barely form the words. "W-what's going on?" No-one hears my words. Harry is sitting next to the bed. Hermione looks worried. She looks like she might faint. I ask again. Lavender whispers to me "She opened a letter. I guess it was cursed or something." "From who?" I ask. But I already know the answer. "Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey guys!

Disclaimer: As far as I know, I don't own anything of any importance here.

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

"It was very sweet of your mother to invite Harry and I, Ginny" I said, emphasis on Ginny. Yes, Ron and I still aren't talking. Actually, we are talking, but just barely.

I should backtrack. After the other day in the hospital wing, we were owled by Molly and invited to the Burrow for break. I was glad; I was going to have to spend the break alone with my fourteen year old brother Matt, because my parents would be at NDAE meetings (National Dentist Associates of England).

I think Harry was more relieved. I would be too if I was going home to the Dursleys.

Anyway, after that I owled Matt and Harry owled his aunt and uncle, and now we're all on the Hogwarts Express. Because of all of the events last year- which I try not to think about- Headmistress McGonagall and Head Deputy Slughorn decided it would be safer to send kids away on the train. It was less risky, they said.

"No problem," said Ginny, smiling at Harry. "I'm glad we can all spend more time together." I laughed to myself, watching Harry blush.

Ron coughed, and Ginny and Harry both stopped smiling. I glared at Ron.

Just then, there was a knock on our door.

"Hey, Luna," said Ron, glad for something to break the silence. He stood up and let her into our compartment.

"Hello," she said, staring into space. She handed us each a Quibbler. "May I sit down?" I hurriedly moved towards the window, and she sat in between Ron and I. Ginny and Harry thought we might make up if we were next to each other. So far, no luck.

"So where are you all off to? I'm going to work at the Quibbler for my dad for a few days, and then my dad and I are going to fish for some saltwater plimpies." Ron and I laughed and looked at each other, realized what we were doing, and looked away.

"Well," said Ginny. "Harry and Hermione were going to their homes, but after the accident my mum invited them to stay with us." Ginny turned to Ron. "Ron, did you tell them?" Ron looked up from struggling with a chocolate frog package. His mouth was full of who knows what, but he answered her anyways.

"Tell 'em what?"

"Ugh, Ron you can be so clueless!" She turned away from him and towards Harry and I. "My mum wrote us saying we were invited to the Jordan's Christmas party," she bounced on her seat excitedly. "We've never been before, mum expects it's because she told Lee's mum you were coming, Harry." Harry blushed, but Luna patted his knee.

"It must be hard, being famous. My father is always trying to invite famous people to our house for the holidays, but no-one ever seems to be free." I smiled, and Ron said under his breath;

"Gee, I wonder why." I giggled, and hoped it wasn't loud enough for him to hear. Ever since we were invited to his house, he's been trying to be funny. I think he wants me back. Maybe... Just maybe....

At that moment, Neville, Lavender and Seamus came up to the door.

"Harry, Ginny, Slughorn wants a word with you," Neville said, looking scared we'd get mad at him fro interrupting.

Seamus shifted his weight to his other foot and said; "Er, Luna, Lavender spilled pumpkin juice on her Quibbler, I suspect she wants a new one..." Lavender put her foot on top of Seamus' and began to put all of her weight onto it until Seamus cried out.

"Hmm," Luna searched through her bag. "I gave my last copy to Hermione, but-"

Ginny stood up "You can have mine. It's okay, Ron and I can share..."

"No it's alright," Lavender interjected quickly. "I'm fine..."

"It's alright" Luna smiled, oblivious to the fact that none of them wanted a copy. "I have more in my trunk. Come on Lav, I'll get you one." She turned and left. Lavender followed her, glaring at Seamus. Neville beckoned Harry and Ginny, and with an apologetic glance towards me, they left.

Ron and I were alone. I decided to close any opportunity of conversation by pulling Hogwarts, a History out of my bag and began to re-read the book I had already memorized. Its pages were worn, and the cover was barely readable.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron look longingly at the door. Finally, he cleared his throat, something he only does when he's nervous or interrupting Ginny and Harry. I decided then and there to make him pay for what he did, at least until my conscience stopped me. I ignored him. He put Luna's bag on the floor and moved closer to me.

"Look, Mione" he said, shifting uncomfortably. I looked up from my book, mentally remembering my page. 246. I turned to face him slowly. "I-"

I felt so bad. I realized I hadn't looked at him since the fight. He looked horrible. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. His hair was a mess and his socks didn't match. It was too much for my conscience to handle.

"It's okay," I said. "I know." He looked at me, startled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "But don't do it again."

* * * * * * *

Harry's POV

"Don't do it again," she said. I smiled. Ginny smiled too. We were under the Cloak, listening at the door. I knew it was wrong, but it turned out Slughorn didn't actually want us, and Lavender just thought it was a good idea to leave them alone.

I immediately felt bad, though. I don't think Ron will survive this break without them fighting again. I don't know. Don't get mad at me if I say this, but those two aren't exactly... made for each other. It sounds corny, I know. But I think it's true. They were great last year, but this year....

Look, don't judge me. That's just what I think.

We'll see what happens.

* * * * * * *

Ron's POV

I'M SUCH A GIT!

She's not talking to me. Again. And once again, it was all my fault. I can't go into it. Let's just say that I was a little oversensitive- again. Look, it's not my fault. Oh wait. It is.

* * * * * * *

Ginny's POV

Yep. They're at it again. Ron was a git, and he's paying for it now.

We were all opening presents. I got a pretty bracelet with heart charms that have pictures of owls on them It's so pretty! The owls even hoot! I got earrings with a miniature Quidditch player on it. It moves, and you can see the little player toss and catch a little quaffle. Mione gave them to me. She said she enchanted them herself! I even got a shimmery gold and maroon scarf from Ron.

But it started with Ron's gift. He probably thought he was being clever. He got her three books. The first one was "A modern Witches Guide to Quidditch- Never be lost again". That made Hermione pretty annoyed, but she didn't say anything. Maybe I could pick up acting skills from her. She even smiled. Harry raised his eyebrows at her though, and she shrugged. She knows a lot about Quidditch. She gives me tips on playing sometimes too.

The next book was this; "Everything you need to know about Relationships- How to get them, keep them, and much more!" It wasn't too bad, but it got worse. She opened it up and read us the table of contents.

"Chapter One- What is a relationship? Chapter Two- How to get the guy. Chapter Three-" she paused. "Chapter Three. What is overreacting, and how to fix it. Chapter Four- Fixing A broken heart- How to Make Amends." She didn't even thank Ron that time. That's when he realized something was wrong.

The third book was- None other than "Hogwarts, A History." How stupid could he be? She reads and re-reads that book constantly. She was reading it on the train! When she opened it, she sat totally still. She didn't move a muscle. I walked over and crouched next to her.

"I thought, you might like it." Ron said. She stood up abruptly. She put the book on her place at the couch. I stood up with her. She began to run but couldn't; Harry and I caught her arms. But she broke free and ran to our bedroom, and locked herself inside. "What did I do?" He asked. Harry bent down and picked up Hermione's bag. He found her copy, and put it on Ron's lap. Then we both went to the bedroom.

"Mione?" I whispered. "Mione, its Harry and I. Please let us in."

"No." She sniffed. "Go away."

"Mione," Harry said, glancing at me. "Let us in." She didn't answer.

"At least let me in," I said. "It is my room after all." Finally we heard a soft, Alohamora. When I opened the door, I gasped involuntarily. She was sitting on the bed. Her face was red and puffy, and she was sitting with her head on her knees. She was holding the little embroidered pillow Ron gave her as a birthday gift last year.

It was pretty, and it had little roses around the center. In the center was a picture of the four of us. Ron's arm was around Hermione, and she was looking at him and smiling. I was hugging Harry and he was pretending to be suffocating.

I remember that day. The four of us went to a Muggle beach, over summer break that Hermione said she used to go to as a child. It was really fun. That was my favorite day of the whole summer, except for the day when Harry asked me to be his girlfriend.

I walked over and sat next to her on the bed. Harry sat on her other side, and we sat like that all night.

* * * * * * *

Hermione's POV

I am so excited! Tonight is the Christmas party at the Jordan's!

I'm still not talking to Ron. I feel horrible though, because even Mrs. Weasley is noticing something's wrong, and she's a bit worried about me. I thought she'd be worried about Ron instead, but according to Ginny, Molly has given up on worrying about his personal life. "He's a hopeless case" Ginny told me, lightly smacking me on the shoulder.

The present problem was four days ago.

Since then, Remus and Tonks came for a visit. They didn't stay long though, because they said they had important business to attend to at the Order. Bill and Fleur also visited. They stayed even shorter than Remus and Tonks; they stayed just one night. Remus ands Tonks stayed for two days, and they left only yesterday.

I better get ready for tonight. Who knows, maybe someone fanciable will be there!

* * * * * * *

Ginny's POV

I can't believe this is happening. This can't get worse. I need to calm down.

We just got to the party. It is amazing. I can't believe Fred and George never told me about this place. They say they visit Lee a lot.

The party is in this large hall, and the walls are decorated with silver and dark purple. There are many circular tables in the room. There is a big open space in the middle of the room- a dance floor. I can see a few rooms that are connected to this one, for lounging, I suppose.

That's not why I'm upset. Not at all. It's just that it turns out that not only were notable people invited (as expected) but... Malfoy was there. Of all the people to come, his family came.

I keep telling myself that it will be okay. After all, It's been a week since the accident. I still remember it well...

Malfoy insulted Hermione. Or, I think he did. He sounded almost... genuine. He gave me a letter for Hermione, and told me not to open it, and that if he did, he would know. He did find out though. When I opened it, red sparks shot off of it, and then there was smoke coming out of it. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital wing.

It was Lavender who figured out it was Malfoy before I woke up. I knew who it was, but they couldn't wait until I woke up. Lavender guessed it was Malfoy because she remembered seeing him give me something at Hogsmeade. Of course, Slughorn called him in for questioning, but he defended himself by saying that he had warned me not read it, and I tried to. The letter is gone now. Malfoy was smart. He charmed it so that it would disappear if anyone but Harry tried to read it.

Needless to say, I never got my date with Harry.

On the bright side though, tonight should be perfect! All we have to do is keep Malfoy away from Hermione, and it should be perfect.

* * * * * * *

Hermione's POV

I can't believe how many people have asked me to dance! Ron was practically going crazy with jealousy. Let's see. I danced with Lee (for enjoyment of course, he is several years older), I did dance with Ron, although it was interrupted when he spilled fire whiskey all over my dress...

I danced with Fred and George, although I'm not sure which was which, and I danced with Harry too. That was kind of fun. (Have you ever danced with a friend?)We talked a lot about my dress which was now both teal and brown, thanks to Ron. I danced with a number of sixth years, and some people I don't know the names of.

What scared me was... Malfoy asked me to dance. About five times. I thought it was a joke though, because he smirked a little each time. He looked genuinely pissed off when I refused him.

Now, Ginny, Ron, Harry and I are all sitting in the corner. The party has definitely slowed down. No one has left yet though. Malfoy keeps staring at me. He stopped after Harry glared at him.

"Can you believe Rita Skeeter is here?" Ginny looked at me, and then glanced at Rita Skeeter, who was indeed sitting at a table with the Jordan's, a quill jotting notes floating beside her.

"It's probably because Harry's here," I shrugged, taking a sip of butterbeer. "She'll probably come interview you, Harry." Harry blushed. I know he hates when he is singled out like the way he most likely would be. Ginny saw what I was doing, and turned to Harry.

"Who knows Harry, she might even make you front page." As if she heard us, Rita stood up from her table, and shook hands with each of the Jordan's. She snapped a picture of the four of us laughing, and then proceeded towards our table. Then she stopped, and abruptly turned around and walked away.

"She's barmy, that's what she is," Ron rolled his eyes. "Doesn't she realize there's a reason why nobody likes her?" Harry smiled, but didn't respond. He noticed something over my shoulder.

Ginny, who was next to me, and I turned and saw Malfoy staring at us again. He started walking towards us.

"What does he want?" Ginny whispered. "He's staring right at you Hermione."

"Look's like we're about to find out," Harry mumbled.

Draco waved his wand and a chair appeared in between Harry and I. He sat down, and turned towards me.

"Can I talk to you?"

* * * * * * *

Hermione's POV

I think the world stopped for a moment.

"What?" I managed to ask, my head spinning. What could he want? And with me?

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Ginny questioned, watching him carefully. I nodded, gesturing towards a rather anxious looking Pansy sitting a few tables away. "She looks like she misses you."

"Eh," he faltered. "I didn't mean you specifically, Granger." He ran his hand through his hair. "I meant all of you." Come with me. He waved his arm vaguely to one of the side rooms. "I haven't seen you guys since school."

"There's a reason for that" Ron grumbled.

Glancing at the table where his family sat, he smiled uncertainly. "Come on, guys. We're friends here." Well that's a hyperbole if I ever heard one. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

We glanced at each other, not knowing what to say. "Look, all I wanted was to talk. I seriously haven't actually talked to you since..." he paused. "When was it?"

"Madame Malkins'." Harry replied. "You told me that Muggle-borns weren't the same as pure-bloods. You said magic should stick to pureblood families." Harry glanced at me, warning me not to get mad... yet. Malfoy looked slightly stunned. "Oh yeah, and you told me Hagrid was a savage servant at Hogwarts who gets drunk constantly and sets his bed on fire. You told me to watch out for that sort of people." Malfoy was speechless.

"Erm, I don't really remember that well." He looked towards the ceiling, trying to make up his mind. "Well, are you coming or not?"

I'm not sure why, but the four of us nodded yes.

A/N. Please leave reviews! Let me know if I should let this story die or not…

I may just give up due to lack of enthusiasm…

The world will never know the end….

2,4,6,8. Who do we appreciate? Reviewers! (*clap*clap*clap*clap*) Reviewers! (*clap*clap*clap*clap*)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Here it is! Chapter 3. I've been working very hard, I hope you're not dissapointed. **

**Thanks to my reviewers Yemi Hikari, FairyWings 101, and the mysterious helen. Couldn't have done it without you guys!**

**Chapter 3**

_Draco's POV_

I'm surprised they agreed to come with me. I sat there stunned for a moment, and collected myself.

Nevertheless, I led the four of them to an adjoining room. It was about the size of a bedroom, but it had a fireplace, two couches facing each other, and a small glass coffee table in between. There were numerous bookshelves on the walls, giving the room a cozy feel.

Granger, the Weasleys, and Potter all sat on one couch. It was actually amusing. Weasley wouldn't sit next to anyone but his sister. Why would he be mad at Granger? Aah, yes. HE must have been annoyed that she was asked to dance so many times. He glared at me, and I think that was for asking Granger to dance. I shrugged back at him.

The four of them were all crowded on that couch. I sat down on the other couch. And gestured the seat beside me.

Granger stood up and Ginny grabbed her arm warningly. She shook it off and walked towards me. I felt me head begin to pound. Would she really-

At that moment, Granger turned around and pointed her wand at the couch. It instantly expanded, and she sat down beside Ginny and Harry again. She smiled at Harry, and winked at Ginny.

She raised her eyebrows at me, daring me to contradict her. I sighed and, reluctantly, sat back in my seat.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, his volume surprising us both. He cleared his throat.

"Relax Potter. No need to use that tone. I told you, I just wanted to talk." I looked at them calmly.

The redhead opened her mouth, glaring at me. I held up my hands in defense, cutting her off. "What did I say? All I said was I wanted to talk."

Granger- Hermione glared at me. What have I done to upset all these people? If they're still mad about the Weasley girl's accident, that is not my problem. I _told_ her not to open it: to give it straight to Potter. How is it my fault I put protective charms on it?

"Look," she spat, looking me straight in the eye. "We're a little busy, so if you don't mind-" Harry put his hand on her arm.

"He didn't to anything yet," he reminded her quietly.

Yet? What does yet mean? Why are they automatically assuming I'm going to do something? I haven't even bothered them- technically for the past few weeks. Not even Granger when we were doing patrol together.

She glared at me, but did not finish her thought. Maybe Potter's not so bad after all. I stood up, and walked around the room, to collect my thoughts. I waved my wand, and brought tea on a silver tray from somewhere in the back of the room. I heated it up and placed the tray on the table. I picked up a cup, and put a little bit of milk in it.

"Busy doing what, Hermione," I asked. I surprised myself, not intending to say "Hermione." I've never called her that before. I continued. "You were just sitting and talking. Surely you can do that anywhere?" She glared at me again but did not speak. I took a sip of tea.

"What have you been doing for the holidays?" I could tell they were all a little shocked. They still hadn't gotten over me inviting them in in the first place. They probably didn't know I knew how to smile. I know a lot more than that.

"Nothing much," Weasley said. His sister looked at him. "We haven't even seen each other since school." What a liar. Does he really think that Granger and his family would be invited to this kind of party unless they were all with Potter?

"Really?" I asked, keeping my voice level. "I was under the impression you were all staying together. After all, you've never been invited before." The redhead girl stood up and walked towards me. I did not stand. I have to make sure they knew I meant no harm.

"Listen Malfoy," she demanded, her eyes on fire. "What we've done over break has nothing to do with you. And how do you know where we've been invited?"

I sighed, and bit back the rude remarks that came to mind. Instead I said, "Calm down. I haven't been watching you all break, if that's what you think. I just thought that you were all together. I know you've never been invited before, and-" I broke off. What could I say? I couldn't finish the sentence _"and blood traitors and mudbloods aren't allowed into these things unless they happen to be either important of wealthy, something you are clearly not."_

"And," I added cautiously, "I know that many people would easily take the opportunity to interview Potter if they knew he was in the Wizarding world. I know they wouldn't just invite him, that would be extremely rude."

"You would know," Ron muttered. Just then, there was a knock on the door. I went to the door and let an anxious looking Mrs. Weasley into the room.

"Ron," she fretted. "I've been looking all over for you. Fred, George and Lee wanted to talk to you about the business." I looked at Harry, guessing that if anyone would explain, he would. I guessed right. He, the other Weasley and Hermione stood up as well.

"Lee Jordan is thinking about helping the twins out with the business. The twins are getting more customers than they can handle. They probably want Ron to test something new though, I don't think they'd let Ron into the business until he graduates." I nodded. Ron waved at us, or mainly his sister, and followed her out of the room, rolling his eyes as he went.

I smiled and closed the door before sitting back down. Before they sat, I put the couch back into its original size.

I looked the three of them over. Potter was watching me, neither annoyed at me nor pleased to be in my presence. Hermione- yes. I think I'll call her that- was watching me as well, and seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. The Weasley girl though, was still glaring at me. She pushed her bangs angrily aside so as to glare at me better.

"Why don't I tell you what I've been doing." I said, not intending to tell them what I'd _really_ been doing. If they're nice enough, which I'm guessing some of them will be, I may actually tell them the truth. "I have been at home, and have spent my time playing Quidditch with Crabbe and Goyle." They stared at me, not knowing how to respond. We sat like that for a few minutes. I _accio_-ed a nearby footstool, and put my feet on it. I put my hands in my lap. If they weren't going to talk, I would just sit like this as long as I need to. "Have some tea," I suggested, gesturing towards the table. At that moment, the door opened.

* * * * * * * *

_Hermione's POV_

The door opened, and who should walk in but Rita Skeeter? She was practically hopping up and down with excitement. Her quick-quotes quill was floating beside her, and a tall man with a dark beard stood behind her with a camera.

"Excuse me," she asked, an angelic smile on her face. "Am I interrupting something?" Draco stood up.

"No Ms. Skeeter. Would you like to come in?" He rolled his eyes while she pretended to think. Why on Earth would she want to sit with _us?_

"I think I'm alright, thanks you." She turned to Harry. "Could I speak with you and your girlfriend for a minute of two?" she asked, her eyebrows raised at... me. I realized what she meant.

"Oh, No." I said smiling looking at Harry. The cameraman flashed a picture of me. "I'm not his girlfriend. Ginny's his girlfriend." I replied, managing to keep a straight face. I knew we would laugh about that later. Ginny got up and walked to stand next to Harry, who put a protective arm around her.

"I see," Rita muttered, he quill flying across the page. The cameraman snapped a picture again, as Ginny leaned her head against Harry's arm. "Pity." Rita said. I turned to face Ginny, my back towards Rita. Making sure she couldn't see me, I imitated her clearly disappointed face. I bent down to the table and picked up the tea tray, so it would seem like I was doing something. Ginny, Harry and Malfoy laughed out loud. The cameraman took a picture of The three of them laughing, but not before being elbowed by the reporter. "All right. I guess I will take Harry and Minnie into another room." She thought for a moment.

"Ginny." Harry said.

"What was that?" Rita asked, eyes bright.

"Ginny," Harry repeated. "Her name's Ginny."

"Yes, of course." She looked around the room. "Alright let's go." I held up a finger to Rita, signaling I needed a moment before they left. She nodded and turned to the cameraman.

"What am I going to do?" I hissed. "I can't be alone with.." I didn't finish my sentence. They knew what I meant. Suddenly, I ran to the couch and grabbed my purse.

"What are you-" Ginny started, but stopped when I found what I was looking for. I found two old, very time-worn faux-galleons which we had all used back during the time of Dumbledore's army. "You still have that?" Ginny asked, her face astounded.

"Yeah," I nodded. I gave one to Harry and put the other in my pocket. "It's all we can do. She's getting impatient" I jerked my head in Rita's direction. She was now looking at us, her foot tapping impatiently. "Do you remember how to use them?" I asked. They nodded, and Harry and I put our "galleons" in our pockets.

They left, and I was alone with Draco Malfoy.

* * * * * * *

_Hermione's POV_

I was determined not to say anything, or do anything that could get me in trouble. I was also determined not to use the galleon. Truth be told, I'm not even sure they still work. They are old and haven't even been used since Dumbledore's Army. I only gave one to Harry to make him feel better. I knew the two of them would worry all while they were gone.

Despite fact I was essentially alone, I did not want Ron to come back soon. Yes, I was a little apprehensive, but I would rather be alone with Malfoy than with Ron added in.

I put the tea tray I was still holding onto the table in front of the couches, and sat down, crossing my legs. I crossed my arms over my stomach, and waited.

Draco walked slowly around the room, rubbing his hand on his neck in thought. What was he thinking? I'm almost positive he heard me give the coin to Harry and Ginny. I blushed a little, thinking he might know I was protecting myself. From what, I wasn't sure.

He stopped walking directly in front of an old bookshelf, his back to me. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, unmoving. "You don't need that coin." He turned, smirking. "It probably doesn't work, anyway. Let me see it." He walked towards me and -ech-sat next to me. I moved to the end of the couch. He held out his hand again. "Let me see." he repeated. "I know you have it Hermione. It's in your right pocket."

_Crap._

"I won't take it, I just want to look at it." Slowly, reluctantly I pulled the galleon out of my pocket. I held it out to him, between my thumb and forefinger. He looked at it.

"Dumbledore's Army, am I right?" I nodded, heat rising to my face. How did he know? "I'm not sure it will work. It's pretty old. I don't suppose you've used it recently, have you?" I shook my head. "I don't think you'll be needing this" He handed it back to me. I slipped it into my pocket deliberately, taking as long as I could to avoid conversation.

He turned to face me fully, and I immediately moved to the edge of the couch. He chuckled under his breath. "Afraid of me?" I didn't answer. "We patrol together, Mione."

"Please don't call me that." I said, looking him straight in the eye. He nodded, then looked away from me. I walked to one of the many bookshelves lining the walls. I ran my finger along the book spines, not really reading the titles I was pretending to be so interested in.

"You know," he began. "I still haven't danced with you yet." I didn't turn, knowing I might scream if I did. From somewhere behind me, music began to play. I still didn't turn, wishing I would turn invisible. No such luck. He walked up behind me and stopped. He was close enough for me to feel his breath on my neck, far enough so that we were making no contact. "May I have this dance?" I turned. He was standing, his arm out in front of him. "You owe me, Granger." he smirked.

"I owe you nothing." I turned away. I was compelled to set off the galleon, but reminded myself not to disturb

the interview. My finger must have twitched towards my pocket, because he smirked again.

"I wouldn't use it if I were you," he began. He held out his hand again. "Are you going to dance with me or not?" I glanced towards the door, hoping someone would come in and rescue me. Luck was not on my side tonight, it seemed. I looked at him. He was still smiling, but his eyes said plainly _I'm not letting you leave until you dance with me._ I straightened up, but did not take his hand. He smiled "You do it like this."

He took my hand and put it on his shoulder. He took my other hand and put it in his. He started swaying to the music, and I had no choice but to follow.

I stared at the wall, not knowing what to say and deciding to be like a well-bred child and not to speak unless spoken to. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him studying my face.

I smiled inwardly, thanking my parents for forcing me through three years of acting lessons. I used them when tricking Umbridge's inquisitorial squad, and I'm using them now, just barely. It's taking every drop of my energy to keep from bolting out of the door.

"What's so funny," he asked suddenly. I must not have smiled as inwardly as I thought.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Something my brother said to me in a letter."

"Ah." he paused for a moment. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah. He's fourteen." He nodded slowly. "He's a Muggle" I added, hoping that would end that conversation.

"Mmm" he nodded. "So now. Will you tell me about your vacation or not. Or are you keeping secrets?" He smirked.

_Flashback-_

_"Are you keeping secrets?" I shook my head, willing myself not to stare at the person the voice came from. I couldn't look anywhere but at my hands. There were people everywhere, some alive, some not. _

_From behind I heard a scream. Two men had come into the room. Ron Harry and I backed towards the wall. The two men turned and faced Snape. _

_"Where is he?" they demanded. _

_"He's not yet here. He soon will be." was the reply. _

_Then he came, with a smile on his face, not realizing what was about to happen. _

_Harry could tell too, and screamed "Proffes-" he dodged a bright stream of light- a non-verbal stunning spell._

_The three men turned to the aging professor. _

_There was a blinding green flash- voices began to scream- whose we don't know. _

_I started to cry once I had wrapped my mind around what had just happened. _

_"Hermione," Harry said quietly. "Hermione don't-"_

"Hermione, don't cry." I was brought back to the present. Draco was looking at me worriedly- unsure what to do. I realized I had begun to cry, both in my mind and in real life. I wiped my face.

"I'm fine." I said looking up at him. I never realized he was this tall. "Really."

He looked at me, and I knew he didn't believe me for a moment.

The door burst open with a bang.

I gasped. It was Draco's-

"Mum" he said, turning towards the door. He looked both embarrassed and worried.

I looked from his mother to him, and back again. Slowly, I realized what was going on.

"You set this up!" I shrieked stepping away from him.

"Hermione, I didn't-"

"Like I'd believe anything coming from your mouth." I hissed, glaring at him.

I looked at Narcissa, who was standing in the doorway, smirking.

"I'm telling you I didn't-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, losing my temper. "SHUT UP!"

With a crack, Ginny and Harry apparated to stand behind Narcissa. Harry stepping into the room, Ginny behind him.

"What's going on, Hermione?" he asked. He looked at Malfoy. "Whatever you did to her, I'll-"

"I didn't do anything!" Malfoy cried, running his hand through his hair. "I swear I didn't-"

"Tell it to someone who cares, Malfoy," Ginny spat. Grabbing my arm, she pulled me out of the room.

I almost collapsed onto the floor; Ginny summoned a nearby chair just in time. Ginny knelt down beside me.

"I'm not going to cry," I said. I put my head in my hands and stared at the ground.

From somewhere inside the other room, a woman- Narcissa laughed.

"What do you mean, Draco? I had no idea you were in here."

"That's a lie," he yelled. "I was actually enjoying myself until you came in."

"Oh, please." She replied. "What would you want with a mudblood girl?"

"Don't call her that!" he yelled. "Just because you had no childhood- an arranged marriage with father doesn't mean you can ruin mine too!"

The door burst open and a sobbing Narcissa stepped out. She glared at me before walking away. A few feet in front of us, Draco apparated. He glanced back at me before rejoining some of his friends. His eyes watched my back all night.

* * * * * * *

**A/N- Questions? Comments? Anything? My inbox is lonely.. Please click the button. You know you want to... I give up. Even if it's anonymous. I know you people read this because I see the number of visitors I get every day. Don't be shy....**

**Also, I am going to be a little shameless here. I am writing another Fanfic, Discovered. It's a Wicked one... Check it out!**

**2,4,6,8. Who do we appreciate? Reviewers! Reviewers! YeAh! WoO-hOo!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- This is probably the shortest chapter I've written. I'm sorry to disappoint, major writer's block. I'll try to get the next one up soon once I think of an idea, not to mention the fact I'm working on 3 other Fanfics (one is not up yet.) P.S. If anyone here likes Wicked, check out my other stories, Discovered and April Fools. I hate to say that, but I need all the publicity I can get…**

**Disclaimer- Sorry I don't write these much. I don't own anything. Never have, never will.**

**Chapter 4**

_Harry's POV_

There's only three days of vacation left. I can't believe it went by so fast.

After the party, Hermione went straight to her room. Gin and I gave Mrs. Weasley an edited version. Not only to spare Ron, but to spare Draco too. Both Gin and I don't really believe Draco's mother showed up on purpose, although Hermione insists otherwise. She has two theories;

1. He wanted to prove something to his mother, either the fact that he has friends, or the fact that he can be nice...

or

2. He wanted to embarrass her, and what better way to do so than to see her alone with him, dancing.

I tried to convince her otherwise, my point being that I don't think Malfoy would've made his mother cry if he was trying to prank Hermione. And I don't think he would've said any of the things he said to his mother either.

Either way, Hermione spends almost all of her time in her and Ginny's shared room. The three of us usually play exploding snap or wizard's chess to pass the time.

We weren't really doing anything this morning. Ginny was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Hermione was reading, although she wasn't really into it. She keept glancing at the floor and sometimes she just stared into space. I'm just watched them and watched Hermione's cat Crookshanks eat my sneakers.

We were doing this when the strange owl came to the window. It was completely black, with beady black eyes. It stared at us for a moment before tapping the window. I got up to get whatever it was holding. It had a letter in it and a parcel covered in brown paper. The letter was to me, and the box was for Hermione. Neither one said who it was from, so Hermione said some spell to check for curses.

There were none, so I opened my letter.

I didn't recognize the handwriting, and there was no signature at the bottom.

_Harry, _it read.

_I realize I did not sign my name anywhere here. I did not mean to. _

_I hope this letter gets to you, and I hope Hermione gets her box._

_I did not sign my name on that either, but I think you will know who I am in due time. _

_Please reply to this letter, either one of you. I need to make sure both of you got these, and I knew Hermione may not have replied if I only told her. _

_All the best._

I turned it over in my hand, and like the sender promised, there was no name or clue as to who he or she might be. I walked over to Hermione, and read over her shoulder. There was a note in hers too. It said pretty much the same thing my letter did, with the words "enjoy" and "Happy Holidays" as well.

Ginny and I watched as she opened the box slowly, with a shaking hand. I could tell she was nervous. She stopped for a moment, most likely from shock. Ginny, who was also reading over her shoulder poked her gently in the back, and she continued.

Ginny gasped at what was inside the box. It was a silver necklace, with a sapphire flower pendant. Hermione stared dumbly at it. Ginny reached over her and picked up the necklace before fastening it around Hermione's neck.

"It's so pretty, Mione" she breathed. She handed Hermione a small hand mirror, and Hermione gazed into it.

She smiled to herself, and pulled a piece of paper out of her bag. She handed me one too, and I borrowed a quill off of Ginny's desk. I penned a quick "Yes, she got it" and put it in a small leather pouch tied to the black owls leg. Hermione handed me her letter.

_Dear Anonymous. _

_Thank you for the necklace, it is very pretty. _

The letter then proceeded to ask the sender various "how did you know where I was" and "who are you" questions. I chuckled to myself before putting it into the pouch on the owl's leg. The owl took off after that.

Hermione wore the necklace to dinner that night, and she got a lot of compliments for it. I guess she forgot to take it off.

When asked where she got it, she looked paralyzed, and Ginny thought quickly and said it was a gift from us to her as a holiday present.

"It was sent from Hogsmeade," she added. "It just came today." The Weasleys nodded blankly, and Ron merely glared at me, and I think he knew that wasn't entirely true.

He was suspicious, I knew, but I would do everything in my power to keep him from finding out.

* * * * * * *

_Hermione's POV_

I can't believe we've been back at Hogwarts for a whole week now. I felt like we've never left.

Ron isn't talking to me still, and I'm surprised and a little disappointed in myself because I actually don't really mind. True, he still is my friend, but I guess I've gotten so used to him being mad at me all the time that it didn't seem worth it to bother be upset.

Are we still together? No, I don't think so. Will we ever be together? I don't think so with this either. We're never happy for more than a week at a time, and in a strange way, I think we're both happier. Though I wish we could talk, I miss talking to Ron, even if he has no compassion.

Another gift came by owl the other day. It was an earring, and it looked exactly like the pendant on the necklace I got over break. It was delivered by the same owl as well. What I didn't understand was why I only got one earring. If someone wanted to get me a gift, I would prefer the whole thing.

Harry, Ginny and I have been trying to figure out who could be sending me these things. Our list of people looked like this-

~Neville

~Dean Thomas

~Terry Boot

~Colin Creevey

~Cormac McLaggen

The list continues on. I don't think it's Neville though, because I catch him staring at Luna sometimes..

I think it's someone in another house that we don't know too well. Or someone younger or older, not someone in my year, because otherwise they probably would tell me who they were. Someone in our year and house would probably not be so hesitant and cautious about their identity.

These were the things running through my mind as the four of us made our way to breakfast. When we sat down, the owls flew in, delivering various letters. A parcel dropped onto my lap, and it was the wrapped in the same paper as the earring, and delivered by the same pitch black owl. I opened it, and as I expected, it was the other earring.

"At least you can wear them now," Ginny commented. Harry agreed, and Ron merely scowled. Harry saw this and stood up. He walked a little ways away from the table and motioned Ron to follow him. He was probably lecturing Ron. I watched as the black owl flew out the window again.

_Who did it come from? _Ginny stared after the owl too, probably thinking the same thing. Neville sat down beside us then, and began to talk to us about his N.E.W.T. herbology course. I don't understand how he could stand taking that course. Herbology was bad enough, but to continue taking it for pleasure? We nodded politely, and his sentence tapered off and he was staring into the distance.

I followed his gaze and saw him watching Luna. I looked at Ginny. _Do you think we should ask him?_ I mouthed to her. When she nodded, I tapped Neville on the shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.

"If you like her so much why don't you just talk to her?" I asked him, grinning when his cheeks turned bright red.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about," he stuttered. Ron and Harry joined us again, Ron looking slightly pink as though he had been lectured. Harry winked at me and nodded.

I turned my attention to my food, feeling a little bad for Ron. I guess it wasn't his fault he was jealous... Just then, Ginny grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked, but she pointed at the ceiling instead. Flying in the window was the same black owl that had delivered my jewelry. Harry watched it too. Neville and Ron were confused and began to talk about Quidditch.

We watched the owl fly past the Gryffindor table, towards the other end of the hall.

"No," Ginny gasped.

"It couldn't be, I thought..." Harry began, eyes widening.

My heart picked up speed as I watched the owl land in front of its owner, who began to stroke it.

The owner was none other than Draco Malfoy.

**A/N- I hope you don't hate me for this. I have no ideas, they're all on my other Fics. If you have an idea, I guess you could send it. I probably won't use it though. Meh. . . **

**Review please, whether you hate me or not!!**


End file.
